fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario's Master Tennis
Mario's Master Tennis is a game for the Nintendo Wii, and one of the last games to be made for it. Because it was made near the end of the Wii's lifespan, it got poor sales. However, it was rereleased on the Wii 2 and sold much better. Unlike other Mario Tennis games, this game is purely doubles tennis. Characters Default *Mario and Luigi *Peach and Daisy *Yoshi and Birdo *Toad and Toadette *Wario and Waluigi *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Bowser and Bowser Jr. *Koopa Troopa and Koopa Paratroopa Unlockable *Dry Bones and Dry Bowser *King Boo and Petey Piranha *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi *Baby Peach and Baby Daisy *Funky Kong and Dixie Kong *Hammer Bro. and Magikoopa *Shy Guy and Fly Guy *Blooper and Wiggler *Rosalina and Hungry Luma *Toadsworth and Paragoomba Cups Mushroom Cup *Mario Court: A simple court with no gimmicks. There are lots of stands with fans watching. *Delfino Beach: Another simple court, but sometimes goop will splatter across the field, making it slippery. Flower Cup *Pop-Up Park: A court that seems to be set in a pop-up book, as the opponents are on one page and you're on the other. Sometimes pop-up Shy Guys/Koopas/Bob-ombs/Magikoopas will come up, making obstacles. *Toad's Turnpike: A court that takes place in the middle of the street, with one street with cars going right and another with them going left, with the streets divided by the net. Sometimes cars will drive by and hit you. Star Cup *DK Jungle: A jungle court where Ukikis sometimes steal the ball. *Sherbert Mountain: An icy mountain with freezies that will freeze you and slippery ground. Special Cup *Bowser's Castle: A court over lava! There are no boundaries, so you can run off. The court also tilts and bob-ombs fall sometimes. *Galaxy Court: A court set in the depths of outer space with a lot of debris floating around. Sometimes a meteor will hit the court, or a black hole will open up and slowly draw players torward it. Extra Courts There are four courts not in any cup. *Dry Dry Desert: A course set in the desert, where a Chain Chomp that is OoB may eat the ball and be distracting. *Creepy Cavern: Like the Mario Party board of the same name, this place has lava streams, waterfalls, whomps, and Dorrie. If you hit the ball OoB to the lake on the right, Dorrie will pick it up and throw it to the opponents acting like you shot it. Whomps on the left side of the court may also fall to crush players. *Wario Factory: A factory court with conveyer belts that sometimes move you forward and back. *Pipe Plaza: A court with warp pipes, which will warp the ball all over the court. If you get a gold trophy on every cup on every difficulty, you'll unlock singles mode. Then you can beat challenge and the four cups again to unlock more characters and getting a gold trophy on all of that awards you a picture of all the characters around a large trophy gold smiling, "signed" by Shigeru Miyamoto. With the Wii 2 Printer, you can print this. How to unlock *Toadsworth: Toadsworth mans the scoreboard in the Mario Court. Simply hit him with the ball and he'll be unlocked. *Cheep Cheep Ball: On Delfino Beach, hit a cheep cheep with the ball. *Hungry Luma: Hit the ball to a Hungry Luma that sometimes flies by on the Galaxy Court. *Dry Bowser: Use Dry Bones against Bowser on signles mode. *Rosalina: Get a gold trophy on the Special Cup on doubles expert mode. *Baby Mario/Baby Luigi: Hit the Baby Mario/Baby Luigi pop-ups when they're up on the Pop-up Park. Category:Fan Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Sports Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sequels Category:Tennis